Reddit
Reddit Spreads It Getting your content on Reddit's front page enables you to: *Spread your content virally across social networks, forums, or online communities *Generate greater buzz for your content while building incoming links to elevate your search engine rankings *Increase exposure for your thoughts, ideas and creations and build a loyal reader base Reddit is one of the largest social news websites to which users can submit content and links on a wide range of topics, from entertainment to pop culture, web 2.0 and politics. Users, in a democratic voting system, enable Reddit to rank all submitted links. Getting your content on Reddit can result in: *Widespread viral awareness *Word-of-mouth publicity and buzz generated through social linking If your content gets to the Reddit front page, it stays there for 23 hours max. Then, if it hits the top spot in Reddit (an item that hits the top spot is preceded by orange-colored number), it will go to Reddit's top links section and be preserved for all-time. Getting started on Reddit To submit your content, just visit www.reddit.com and sign up. Once you've signed up, you can vote for a specific article on Reddit by clicking on the arrows located on the left of the link. Clicking on the up arrow registers a positive vote and adds 1 point to the article's score, pushing it closer to the front page. Clicking on the down arrow registers a negative vote and deducts 1 point from the score, moving it further from the front page. There are also several sections called subreddits, which cover science, web 2.0, programming and other topics. Submitting Links on Reddit Through the Reddit bookmarklet set, you can send web pages to Reddit while you are on any website. Link already submitted? Then you'll be sent to the specific link page and given the option to comment or vote for it. Submitting links for Reddit is very simple. No need to pick a specific category or write a description for your submission. Just type in the URL and enter the title - and your link is accepted. What Will and Won't Bring You to the Reddit Front Page Getting on the Reddit homepage requires positive votes within a short time frame. Duplicate content, poorly written material and a bad reputation preceding the content owner are three of the ways NOT to get to the homepage. The following factors are critical to pushing your article closer to the homepage: *First and foremost, attention-grabbing headlines are critical. Reddit has no description text or link blurb, so your headlines are the only thing users will see and the only way to determine if they will read on. *Well-written original content is a given, but not always enough. Successful submissions also depend on luck, the number of top links you have, how many friends have read and voted on your content, etc. *Timing is everything. Reddit works on North American time. Get maximum exposure by submitting your content anytime from 9am to 6pm EST. Submitting in the middle of the night is not a good idea. *Be more specific, if you can. As mentioned earlier, Reddit has sections called subreddits, which cover specific topics. If your article matches a subreddit topic, post it there. It is easier to get on the front page for specific subreddits because there are considerably lesser stories competing in each category. Category:Distrubution